The present invention relates generally to the field of computing, and more specifically, to storing and reconciling sensor data.
When an arbitrary environment is observed by a plurality of sensors, the sensors may have limited and varying visions. Some sensors may even have overlapping visions, i.e. they may detect sensor data from identical sources. Due to different detection parameters, e.g. time of detection or resolution, sensors with overlapping vision may provide different and even contradicting sensor data from the same source. This may lead to problems with handling large data volumes provided by a plurality of sensors with different levels of reliability, when comparing the same source with different sensor data from different sensors.